The Last One
by DameRoseofthePowellEstate
Summary: The Doctor sees Rose before he regenerates into the 11th Doctor. I thought this deserved to be it's one story; that's why it's not with "My Doctor."


**The Last One**

The dying Doctor stood in a snowy alleyway in London, his eyes fixated upon a young girl who was walking with her mother.

He had been seeing all his companions; he figured it was the least he could do before he regenerated into another Doctor.

And she was the last one: Rose Tyler.

He wished she wasn't in a parallel universe with his clone. He had been forced to go to a time before they met since he had no other way to see her. No matter how much he wished to say goodbye to her and have her know who he was, he wasn't fool enough to cross his own timeline.

He heard her and her mother talk about mechanics and Mickey.

The Doctor chuckled softy; he wondered how Rose would react if she ever found out that Mickey married Martha.

"Don't stay out all night!" Rose called after her mother.

"Just try and stop me!" Jackie huffed before going in another direction.

Rose smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

The Doctor was determined to keep quiet as Rose walked by, but the pain was too much.

He groaned and pressed his hand against the brick wall.

"You alright there, mate?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Too much to drink?"  
"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home."

"Yeah."

She stared at him. "Well, anyway, happy new year."  
"And you," he replied. "What year is this?"

"Blimey!" She exclaimed. "How much have you had? It's 2005, January the first."

The Doctor smiled. "2005. Tell you what; I bet you're going to have a really great year."  
"Yeah?"

He nodded when another flash of pain ran through his body. He groaned loudly, falling down to the snowy ground.  
Rose gasped and ran to his side.

He looked up at her, his breath catching.

"You okay?" She yelled.  
"Ah, ah, yeah." The pain was taking its toll on him, but he did feel okay, with her holding him gently.

"So," she said, pushing some sweaty hair out of his eyes, "you really think I'm going to have a great year?"  
"Oh, yes," he gasped. "This year, you're going to meet a man. I can't tell you his name, though. He's going to have short brown hair and a black leather jacket. He's been through a lot, so he's going to be pretty broody and bit bitter." He sighed. "I bet you're going be great friends with him. So, help him."  
"Help him?" She asked.

"Make him better. Make him softer."  
"Do you really think I could do that?"  
"You seem like a sweet girl," the Doctor said. "I'm sure you can do it."  
"Is this guy a friend of yours?"  
"Yeah. We're really close. You're going to go places with him. You're going to have great adventures."

Rose smiled, her tongue poking from between her teeth. The Doctor raised his hand, meaning to stroke her cheek, but dropped it when he remembered that she didn't see him this way, not yet at least.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"That's lovely. My name's John Smith."  
"I like it. Simple, yet, effective."

Rose bit her lower lip. "I was heading home, but some friends of mine invited me to a party. Would you like to come with me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'd love to, but I haven't the time. I apologize."

"No, it's fine." Rose glanced up. "Look at that."  
"What?" He glanced up too, seeing the mistletoe hanging on a lamppost. He gulped.

"I guess they haven't gotten around to taking down the Christmas decorations," Rose commented. "Do you believe in the traditions?"  
"I overheard you and your mother. Please, don't think I'm prying, but I heard mention of someone named Mickey. Your boyfriend?" She nodded. "Then, maybe this is a tradition that we should pass on."

Rose shrugged. "Mickey won't mind. He's kissed so many other girls because of mistletoes."

The Doctor watched as Rose bent her heads toward his and pressed her lips gently against his.

He closed his eyes, his hearts pounding madly.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose asked, lifting her head back up.

"God, I hope so," he breathed.

"Me too." She grinned. "You going to be okay?"  
"Yeah. Go ahead and go home. It was nice to meet you, Rose."  
Rose helped him to his feet. "You too. And if I don't have a great year, I'm holding you personally responsible!" She yelled when she was walking back to the Powell Estate.

He grinned at her. "Don't worry! It's going to be fantastic."

Rose laughed as she opened the door and went inside.  
The Doctor smiled softly and went back to the TARDIS, where he would regenerate once more.


End file.
